


He Who Has Hope, Has Everthing

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [11]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Griffin POV, Indifferent!Saul, Insecure!Griffin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Set early in first book, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Griffin is unused to the feelings Dr. Percival Whyborne inspires in him.  He thinks he could get used to it.
Relationships: Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne
Series: Holidays 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	He Who Has Hope, Has Everthing

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 11: Hope**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

I looked back down at the notes I had written when taking this case, my preliminary investigation on where I might find leads and clues. Something about this whole mystery still wasn't adding up but that wasn't my concern at the moment. Something else ate at me as I stared, unseeing at my own handwriting. 

When I'd approached Dr. Whyborne, I'd expected to find him to be standoffish and haughty, a man who knew he was socially, financially, and intellectually above everyone else. Even though I found him attractive - a fact I'd noted the moment I first laid eyes on him, I didn't expect to find myself attracted _to_ him. He was a means to an end, an expert who might be able to give me the clue I needed to solve this mystery. A quick conversation or two and I would be on my way. 

Indeed, he was standoffish but shy, not haughty. He was distrustful of me from the beginning, which was fair, considering what I knew about this town. It was one of the strangest places I'd ever been and finding a foothold for my business was proving more challenging than I originally thought. The people of Widdershins did not trust those from the outside, and from the few people I'd talked to from the surrounding towns, the feeling was mutual. I could not get either side to trust me as I was an outsider who now lived in the strangest place in the world. 

It seemed to me that Dr. Whyborne was unused to attention of any kind. He might even avoid the spotlight, which I didn't understand. If I'd been born with his wealth and privilege, I would be a very different man than I am today. But Dr. Whyborne was about as far from an upper-class persona as I could imagine.

He spoke to me like an equal. He agreed to help me. Even when it was clear he'd never done fieldwork before, even when I could tell he would much rather be at home with a book and a cup of tea, he offered to come and help me. 

I think I might have fallen a little bit in love right then. 

I wanted him, more than I remembered ever wanting another. It was the first time I'd felt even a stirring of lust since Chicago but I went from still and calm to a full-blown hurricane of desire over the course of a conversation. And now I couldn't stop thinking about him, even hours later. 

We were supposed to meet tonight. I told him he didn't have to come but he insisted. Who does that? Not many scholars I know would be willing to break into an old warehouse down at the docks. Not that I know many scholars. Maybe more of them are like Dr. Whyborne than I realize, but I rather doubt that is the case. 

I had an hour to get myself ready and get down to the docks. If someone had asked me even a week ago if I thought he would show, I would have been absolutely positive that I would be doing this alone. But even after knowing him for only a short time, I knew he would be there. And I would be glad for it. 

Dr. Whyborne was strong and brave and I don't think he saw himself clearly. He was so far beyond me in every scope that I knew I didn't stand a chance with him, at least not long term. But maybe we could spend a night or two together before he tired of me? It was a dream I could hardly let myself contemplate, particularly with the task at hand. 

I hurried to change from my day time professional attire to something more suited to a man walking the docks at night. I checked that my weapon was loaded and ready in case we met with foul play. I still didn't know what was going on but I would solve this. 

And maybe woo Percival Whyborne in the process. 

Back in the sitting room, I stored my notes away for now. I would look at them again later. Maybe after tonight, I would have a better idea of what I am actually looking for. 

“How do I look?” I asked Saul, who barely gave me a glance. I took his lack of response to mean that I looked alright. “Alright, my friend. I will see you later tonight.” 

At his probably-uninterested mew, I gave a smile. “Me too,” I replied. “Something about Whyborne gives me hope.” A feeling I had been lacking for so long. “Maybe I’ll have someone to speak with who actually wants to talk to me.” 

Saul went back to licking himself, making his point. “I am off. You behave and there will be fish when I get home.” 

I never knew whether he understood me or not. We both took comfort in one another’s presence since our paths had crossed. And now he gave me a wink, which was probably nothing but I chose to believe was a sign of his faith in me. “Okay. Solve the case. Woo Dr. Whyborne. Make some money and be able to stay in this ridiculous town. That’s possible, isn’t it?”

I didn’t wait for his response. I was late to meet Whyborne. 

To hopefully solve the mystery. The mystery of my case, and the mystery of this unusual philologist who had captured my imagination and my attention. 

I whistled to myself as I started to walk towards the bad part of town where I was to meet the son of the most powerful man in Widdershins. Yes, I thought, what I told Saul was true. Percival Whyborne made me feel hope. 

Maybe tonight would be the start of something more than just a business partnership. 

A man could hope, right?


End file.
